


Drugged

by rosesandribbons



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: Tony get's some odd texts from Peter and immediately starts spiraling.FebuWhump Day Twelve: Drugged
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138787
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> So the drugged part isn't even the whumpy part of this story, instead I decided to switch things up a bit and mess around with Tony’s feelings. I’ve gotten a few prompts recently and I would love to see more! 

‘ _Hi Mr. Stark'_

A text buzzed Tony’s phone on his desk, but he ignored it and continued to tinker with the circuit board in front of him. 

‘ _I love you’_

After his phone buzzed again, Tony grabbed it and flipped it over, ready to check who it was and then power it down so he could get back to work. 

The first thing he noticed was that the text was from Peter, who was most likely on patrol right now. The second thing he noticed was the actual message. 

_Peter Parker- ‘I love u’_

Tony’s heart dopped. 

He knew that Peter was an openly affectionate person, but he had never said anything like that to Tony before. 

Now, he wasn’t saying that he was surprised about how Peter felt, given that he knew he felt like some sort of father-figure to the boy, but the fact that it was completely out of the blue and over text that scared Tony. 

He quickly tapped on Peter’s icon and sent a message, ignoring the bubble at the bottom of the screen. 

_Tony Stark-_ ‘ _Kid? What’s going on? Are you hurt?’_

Peter sent a message at the same time as Tony. 

_Peter Parker-_ ‘ _Thank u for what you all done for me’_

Tony dropped all of his tools and stood up, phone clutched far too tightly in his hands. Why was his kid texting him like he was saying goodbye? 

_Tony Stark-_ ‘ _Peter, talk to me. Are you hurt?’_

_Peter Parker- ‘I_ _t matters not what you’ve done but what u do with what you’ve done for others’_

_Peter Parker- ‘Like that centipede said’_

What the fuck. 

Now Tony was flat out confused. Peter had been saying something along the lines of a goodbye, and now he’s talking about a god damn talking centipede. 

The text didn’t help the pounding of Tony’s heart, if anything it amplified because _something was wrong._

_Tony Stark- ‘Pete, use your words. Where are you?’_

Tony watched as the small bubble in the corner of the screen popped up, signifying Peter was typing, but after ten longs seconds of waiting, Tony gave up and called the boy. 

The phone barely even rang for a second before he was sent to voicemail. 

_Peter Parker- ‘No’_

_Tony Stark- ‘No what, kid? I need you to talk to me.”_

_Peter Parker- ‘No voice’_

Tony huffed, some mix of dread and desperation filling his chest. 

“Friday, get the locations of his phone and suit, would you?” He asked as he started typing again. 

“On it, boss,” the AI replied. 

_Tony Stark- ‘Why can’t you talk? Are you in trouble?’_

_Peter Parker- ‘They said no talk. Then I text Mr. Stark because Mr. Stark talk like the centipede’_

_“_ Boss, both Peter’s suit and phone are located at his apartment in Queens, and his phone is the only active device,” Friday reported. 

Tony rose an eyebrow. He had more so been expecting something like Peter was bleeding out in an alley in his suit. 

“So he’s not on patrol?” 

“No, sir, he hasn’t been in his suit at all today.” 

And that confirmed it. Something was very, very wrong. Peter was always in his suit the moment he got out of school, and he should have gotten out hours ago. Tony looked back down to his phone and the last message Peter sent. 

_Tony Stark- ‘Kid, who’s they? Are you with a bad guy?_

Tony felt like he was talking to a five-year-old, but by now, he was starting to think he actually was. Peter took his time slowly typing out a response, leaving Tony itching to call a suit. 

_Peter Parker- ‘Bye Mr. Stark’_

Tony’s eyes widened at the boy’s farewell. No. This was not happening. Peter was not dead, he was not in danger, he was nothing but safe in his home. To some extent, Tony wished the boy was actually just doing drugs or something, because he would much rather have to deal with a high Peter than a dead one. 

Tony’s mind blanked out at the thought, and he quickly shoved it to the back of his head. 

He called a suit as he started to feel shaky, and some part of his subconscious told Friday to get him to Peter on full power. 

Peter was just sick, or high, or drunk, nothing more, nothing less. 

Tony tried to convince himself, to reassure himself that everything was fine, but he couldn’t find the logic of Peter picking up one of those substances. Ever. 

He was not going to lose the boy, not now, not ever. Peter was going to die after living his full life, after Tony was long gone and had left his life for Peter. 

Because after their chatty filled lab days, their cozy movies nights under piles of blankets, and the days where they would wake up and make pancakes together, Tony knew he couldn’t lose him. 

If Peter was dead, Tony would be lying next to him. 

The man couldn’t even decide if it was worse that Peter wasn’t in his suit or not. If he had been on patrol, Tony could’ve gotten an alert and helped him immediately, but if he wasn’t in the suit, there was a chance this was all a misunderstanding and he could check on Peter and go home. 

He didn’t believe that was what was going to happen. 

He flew in silence, his thoughts spiraling as he fell deeper and deeper into a hole of _what if, what if, what if._

Tony’s suit landed in an alley next to Peter’s apartment complex, and it quickly disengaged as he stumbled into the street. He darted into the building without caring about anyone seeing him and quickly climbed the stairs up to the Parker’s familiar apartment. 

By the time he reached their door, he was out of breath from both the climb and the worry. Tony wasted no time in pounding on the door, not expecting to stop until he knew he wasn’t getting an answer. 

He pounded on the door, giving it no mercy as his knocks got louder and louder. Just as he started to suspect he was going to break the door down, a flustered looking May Parker opened the door and nearly made contact with Tony’s fist. 

“Tony! It’s great to see you, I could really use some help in here. Peter’s being a disaster.” May motioned for him to come in, but Tony just stared at her and blinked in confusion, for once being left speechless. 

May’s face fell as the man didn’t move. 

“Tony? Is something wrong? I should really get back in there.” 

The billionaire tried to process her words, but he was still stuck on the mention of Peter’s name. He was being a disaster? He was healthy? He was alive? 

“Uh, I just came to check on Peter, he was sending me some really weird texts and I was worried something was-” 

“Mr. Staaark! You maaaaade it!” Peter came barreling out of his apartment with a dopey smile on his face. His cheeks were swollen and his lips were dry, and when he carried out his A’s Tony could see lines of bloody cotton in the back of the boy’s mouth. 

Peter pushed past May and lunged for Tony. He wrapped his arms around the man and giggled happily. 

“Now you caaaan make waaaarm!” 

The boy bounced on his feet as he separated from Tony and grabbed his hand. Tony was pulled into the apartment by a strong grip, May giving them a look of amusement as Peter pulled Tony to the couch. 

A cocoon of blankets was resting on the furniture where Tony was pushed on, and Peter quickly sat down next to him and spread the blankets out. 

May had followed them into the room to see what her nephew was up to, and also to give Tony some guidance for when Peter started sticking to him. 

“The spider-boy had his wisdom teeth pulled today. He gets cold without them... and I’m trying to make him soup, so you’re going to have to suffer the consequences.” 

Tony looked up in confusion as Peter curled into his side and started wrapping the blankets around them like a burrito. 

“So, he’s not actively dying?” 

May laughed as Peter finally seemed to be happy with his nest and burrowed himself into Tony. 

“God, no. He’s being very overdramatic though. What did he say to you that got you so traumatized?” 

“They took it alllll, Mr. Stark! Alllll of it!” Peter whined into Tony’s shirt. 

“I’m going to make sure the food isn’t burning,” May said to Tony with an odd look on her face, but his attention was brought back to Peter as the boy squirmed next to him. 

“What’s that they took, kid?” 

“It was the wisdom! I’m just like the centipede now! Got none left! Don’t make sense!” 

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’ll get it back to you once you are feeling better, okay?” 

“You’ll get it all back? All of it? The whole thing? Like- there was so much there and then they just took it and now I’m wisdom less and it’s no good-” 

“Okay!” May interrupted as she barged into the room. “I think I saved it from being overcooked, but you boys are going to have to test it out for me.” 

Peter made grabby hands for the bowl in his aunt’s hands and quickly snatched it from her once it was in reach. 

“Careful, Pete. It’s hot,” Tony said as he waved his hand through the steam coming from the dish. 

Peter looked up at his mentor with confused and innocent eyes before looking back to the soup. He gently stuck his chapped lips out and blew at the bowl in hopes to cool it down. 

“Happy birthday to me,” Peter whispered as he poked at the soup. 

Tony smiled at the kid, the very much healthy and alive kid that was tucked into his side, and he had never felt more at peace than he had in that moment. 

“Happy birthday, Pete.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts, let me know! :)


End file.
